Ji Yeon's First Year
by Lost42
Summary: Ji yeon tells Dil about her time as a baby baby.
1. Chapter 1

"well you're a whole year old now!" Dil exclaimed once the party had died down.

"Yep. I'm not a baby anymore." Ji Yeon smiled at her two year old friend.

"What was your baby life like?" Dil asked.

"Well." Ji Yeon started as she thought to way back when she was a baby baby.

Before she could tell Dil anything however the party ended and everyone went home.

A few days later Dil was playing at the park when he noticed Ji Yeon sitting in her stroller not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" Dil asked sitting on the ground next to the stroller.

"It happened again." Ji Yeon answered.

"What did?" Dil asked tilting his head.

"Somebody at the store said I was to young for stuff." Ji Yeon explained as she remembered the incident from earlier in the morning when her and her mommy went grocery shopping and a lady commented how Ji Yeon shouldn't have certian things that were in the cart since she was to young.

"Luckily my mommy tells them my real age and then they walk away." Ji Yeon said.

"I'm sorry that happens to you sometimes." Dil told her.

"If I could just grow into a big baby then it would be better." Ji Yeon declared.

"Maybe if you tell me what your little baby life was like it will help you grow into a big baby." Dil suggested.

Ji Yeon didn't see how this would help her grow, but decided to give it a try, besides it would be a nice distraction from her current feelings.

"Well." Ji Yeon began.

A/N Sorry it's so short. Iv'e had this idea for awhile but wasn't sure how to write it. Also I have an idea where you guys can pm me questions for my ocs or their families to answer since my story that was similar had to be deleted. I can have them answer by telling a story instead. I'm trying to write more. I am going to spend a few days with my friend, but will get the next chapter up sometime if you guys want more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapters will be in Ji Yeon's pov.

Month 1

The first few days were hard for me and for my mommy. We both cried a lot. Me because I was hungry and couldn't get anything. I think this made my mommy sad.

After a long time of trying and not getting anything I was finally introduced to something called formula and a bottle.

The formula made me feel yucky and I threw up a lot until one day my daddy came home with some formula that didn't make my tummy hurt.

Going home was a whole different experiance.

My first time outside was really hot. I falled asleep once I was put into place cold, which I would learn later on was a car.

I woked up sometime later and we were still in the car only it wasn't moving this time and there was a loud noise coming from the sky sometimes. It was all dark outside and no longer as hot.

My mommy noticed I was awake and taked me out of my car seat. She fed some of the yucky formula since by this time I hadn't gotten the good one. I threw up all over my clothes right after drinking some of the bottle.

My mommy tooked off the dirty clothes and put me back in the car seat in just a diapie. I falled asleep again and when I woke up we was out of the car and in my house where I lived until we moved here.

End of pov

"Wow!." Dil exclaimed."What happened after you got home?"

Ji Yeon's pov

Later on after I woke up I got fed that yucky formula again and threw up just like everytime.

I didn't know what else to do so I just went back to sleep. I was hungry but that food made me sick.

When I waked up again I was next to my mommy, who was asleep. I began to cry. By this time I was really hungry and would even take the yucky formula.

My daddy came in the room and picked me up leaving my mommy to sleep. He made me a bottle and for the first time in forever I got to eat without throwing up. This formula didn't make my tummy hurt.

I continued to drink this new formula until I could eat real food and I didn't throw up as much.

My first month of life was pretty boring. All I did was sleep and eat.

A/N I hope this chapter was ok. I was struggleing with the pov or to just do a flashback form. I might do a seperate story told by Ji Yeon's mom so I can elaborate on things.


	3. Chapter 3

It began raining so Dil and Ji Yeon were forced to go home for the day.

"I'll tell you more next time I see you." Ji Yeon called as they parted ways.

A few days later some of the moms met up at the mall. They stopped at an indoor play place to let the kids run off some energy.

"Are you going to tell me anymore about your babyhood?" Dil asked sitting beside Ji Yeon, who was sitting in her stroller.

"Yeah. I hope it's not to boring. Not much happens in the begining." Ji Yeon admitted.

"It's ok. My first month might've been more exciting, but I still want to know more." Dil assured her.

"What was your first month like?" Ji Yeon asked.

"I'll tell you after you tell me more about you." Dil told her.

"Ok." Ji Yeon started. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she did remember one important thing that happened when she was two months old.

Ji Yeon's pov

My daddy started to leave once we got my eating under control. I missed him, specially when he was gone at night time and I couldn't sleep.

My mommy didn't know about the fishie show to get me to sleep.

One night I was having a really hard time falling asleep even though I was really tired.

The sky kept lighting up and making noise. I liked it better when it just cried and didn't make noise. I could sleep then.

I stopped crying when I noticed my mommy filling up my pink bath tub. I loved baths. I didn't like getting out though.

My mommy put me in the warm nice smelling water and I did something that I never did before. The bath made me feel good and I felt happy, specially since my daddy came home just as I was put into the warm water.

I smiled my first smile ever. I also did something else I never did before. I guess all the crying I did made me more tired then I thought cuz the nextest time I waked up it was light outside.

End of pov

"Are you going to tell me about your first month?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Maybe some other time. I think we gotta go do more shopping." Dil said standing up and taking his mother's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Month three

"Sorry I haven't been around lately." Ji Yeon apologized to Dil as she and her mother met Didi and the rest of the kids for dinner at a local restaraunt.

"It's ok."Dil assured her as he took his seat next to her while they waited for their food to come."I was with my grandparents on my mommy's side anyway."

"I've been at daycare." Ji Yeon told him."But that reminds me more of my story."

"Ooh tell me more." Dil urged her as the food still hadn't arrived yet.

"It was my first time in a place like this." Ji Yeon began.

JI Yeon's pov

I think it was a special day cuz my whole family came over to my house. I was dressed in a really pretty dress that was a white long sleeved shirt and purple skirt. I had lots of pictures taken. I tried to be good but it was hard because I had gotten my first ear infection and didn't feel to good. My mommy gave me some medicine and let me take a nap and then I felt better so we took more pictures. After all the pictures and my family left I went with my mommy and daddy to a food place only I didn't get to eat anything.

Later on when it was almost my bedtime my mommy and daddy gave each other things that made them happy.

The next day my mommy looked a little sad when she was getting me ready for the day.

From that day on I spent my days with my grandma unless my mommy or daddy didn't go to work.

Also this is the time that Min Jun came to live with us forever.

End of pov

"Why did you wear fancy clothes and take lots of pictures?" Dil asked as their food finally arrived.

"It was cuz I lived for 100 days." Ji Yeon explained.

"I don't know how to count but I think that's a lot of days." Dil said as he began to eat his food.

They ate the rest of their food in silence and just enjoyed one another's company for the afternoon.

A/N Sorry for the short chapters. This story isn't going exactly how I imagined it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Months

A cold blew through the treees making the leave making the leaves fall to the ground.

Feeling the cold prompted another memory to serface.

Ji Yeon stopped digging in the sandbox and crawled over to her stroller. She reached up and grabbed her Minnie Mouse blanket, wrapping it around her.

Dil sat down beside her with a sippy cup of hot chocolate.

"What was your first Halloween like?' He asked after taking a sip of his warm drink.

"What's Halloween?" JI Yeon asked.

"It's where we dress up and get candy from strangers." Dil explained.

"We don't do that where I come from." Ji Yeon told him.

Dil looked shocked."Well now that you live here you can come with me this time and see for yourself how much fun Halloween is."

"I do remember another special time though." Ji Yeon said looking up at the gray sky."At least I think it was special cuz my whole family was all together and everybody was happy."

"What was it like?" Dil asked.

Ji Yeon began to think back to what her life had been like when she had first felt the cold.

"It was cold like today, but worser. I never felt cold like this before. Luckily I was covered with a nice warm blankie when we went outside to the car.

"Was there snow?" Dil interrupted?

"What's snow?" Ji Yeon asked. She had never seen or heard of it before.

Once again Dil looked shocked until He remembered just how much younger Ji Yeon was then him.

"Snow is fluffy cold white stuff that you get to play with when it gets cold outside, but it usually only happens around Christmas time." Dil explained."Maybe you'll see some soon."

"Ok." Ji Yeon commented then continued with her story.

"We got in the car but unlike everyday when my mommy had work and I would stay with my grandparents, only this day we went somewhere else. Somewhere that I didn't like very much because I had to get shots."

"But don't you get a shot lots of times cuz of your kidney problems?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't hurt as much as the other shots." Ji Yeon told him.

"Anyways." Ji Yeon continued."After the shots my mommy tooked me to a store. I think we went shopping for Min Jun because we got a lot of Paw Patrol toys."

"Did you get any new toys?" Dil asked.

"I think so, but I don't remember to much." Ji Yeon told him.

"I think I falled asleep because when I waked up we was at home. By this time I was really hungry. Instead of my bottle I got some stuff that looked like what wasin my bottle, but it wasn't the same.

"I continued to be fed this new food along with my bottles everyday. It was new to me, but I liked how it felt in my mouth.

"One day me and my mommy came home to find Min Jun and my daddy putting stuff on a tree. I was confused as to why there was a tree inside."

"Oh."Dil cried."It's a Christmas tree. You'll see after we celebrate Halloween."

"Ok, but I don't think I like Christmas because when my daddy picked me up so I could get a closer look red sticky stuff started coming out of my nose.

"Later on that night we went to where the planes live and that's when I metted my cousin and auntie for the first time."

"We got back in the car and drove to a place that had lots of lights everywhere. I liked the lights a lot. There was also big animals there in a playpen. Some of them had things on there heads and some of them didn't smell to good."

"Sounds like Christmas Land." Dil said.

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"It's a place my daddy designed. We go there at Christmas time and they have lots of lights and animals and a train." Dil explained.

"I don't remember a train, but I do remember lights and animals. I only sawed the lights up close cuz I was stucked to my mommy, which I was ok witth."

"After the lights we went to a food place where everybody but me got yummy smelling food. I got a bottle and went to sleep."

"Sometime later we all woke up early in the morning. The tree that made stuff come out of my nose was gone and in its place was a lot of brightly wrapped stuff."

"Min Jun gotted a lot more stuff then me, but I didn't care because by this time I was starting to not feel to good. I remember two things that I gotted though."

"Was it a alien or ghost slime?" Dil asked.

"No." JI Yeon laughed."It was my water mat with fishies inside and a panda mommy and baby that you taked a part and the baby made noise when you shook it."

"It sounds like you had a good first Christmas." Dil said.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Ji Yeon agreed as she was picked up and placed in the stroller to go home.

A/N I had this idea for a Christmas story, but it just didn't work out so here it is in this story instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Five Months

Dil and Ji Yeon were at the toy store with their moms. The older kids had run off to the other toy isles that interested them more then the baby toys.

Ji Yeon suddenly dropped her toy phone that she had gotten for her first birthday. She giggled as her mom picked her and handed it back to her.

"We're not going through that again." Mi Sun sighed as she handed the phone back to her daughter. Luckily Ji Yeon didn't drop it again.

"Go through what again?" Dil asked from his stroller next to Ji Yeon, who was sitting in the front of the cart.

"I used to drop my toys to see what would happen." Ji Yeon answered.

"The first time I did it was a accident. I was sitting in my bouncy seat playing with my baby panda when I dropped it. I was to short to reach it. I started to babble to get someones attention since by this time I didn't like crying for just anything. I didn't think a toy on the floor was worth crying over."

"My mommy soon came and handed the panda back to me. I played with it for a little bit before dropping it on the floor again. Just like before my mommy picked it up. I did this a few more times until I was tired of being in my bouncy seat. I think my mommy was getting tired of this game too because she took me out and put me on her lap. She started talking to me and I tried talking back, but I don't think she understood anything I tried to say. We had started doing this everyday whenever she was home with me. I liked having this time with my mommy, maybe that's why that was my firstest word, but I'll get to that story in a little while."

"So you and your mommy talked to each other even before you could use words?" Dil asked.

"I guess so." Ji Yeon answered.

"Sometime later I had a check up at the doctor where I learned for the first time that I was much smaller then I was sposed to be. I had to drink special food to help me gain weight. I think it helped cuz I finded out at my lastest doctor's pointment that I'm bigger now."

"Good. Let's go pick out a new toy to celebrate you being a big baby now." Dil suggested getting out of his stroller.

"But Dil, I can't walk yet." Ji Yeon reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well we can celebrate you being a little bit bigger." Dil said reaching for a fish toy that lit up and played music.

"I want that one." Ji Yeon pointed to the ornage fish toy in Dil's hand.

He handed it to her and went off to find himself something.


	7. Chapter 7

Six Months

Ji Yeon and Dil were sitting in the back of her fatther's car about to go through the car wash. Ji Yeon had her headphones on and tablet in hand since she had never been through a car wash before and Jin wasn't sure how she would react.

"Why did it get dark?' Ji Yeon asked Dil as they began to drive through the car wash.

"The car is getting a bath. It might look a little scary at first, but it's not so bad." Dil assured her as the car wash began.

Ji Yeon looked out the window as soap began to pour down onto the windows.

"This reminds me of my firstest bubble bath ever." Ji Yeon remarked turning away from the window and facing Dil.

"I don't like baths at all." Dil said crossing his arms."But I would love to hear your story."

"I was confused at first because instead of putting water in my pink tub, my mommy put water in the big tub where Min Jun took baths. I watched my mommy from my bouncy seat as she put in some good smelling stuff into the water."

"What did it smell like?' Dil asked watching the soap got washed away.

"Watermellon." Ji Yeon answered also watching the soap disappear.

"When the water gotted turned off I was put into a seat that goes into the bath tub. By this time I could sit up on my own, mostly without falling over. I liked how the bubbles felt when I touched them. I also had some fishie toys to play with."

"You didn't splash or try to get out or anything?" Dil asked in shock. His memories of bath time were vastly different from Ji Yeon's.

"No. I just played with the bubbles and got all clean." Ji Yeon told him."Getting out is not so fun though. It's to cold."

"Getting out is my favoritest part." Dil said as the exited the car wash.

Later on that day Dil went home and played with Spiffi getting all dirty, which meant he needed a bath. He thought back to Ji Yeon's story and the bubbles. Maybe if he asked for bubbles in his bath that would help.

When Didi took him upstairs for his bath he pointed to the bottle of bubble bath since he still wasn't comfortable using his words with adults yet.

Luckily for him Didi got what he wanted and that night he had a slightly more relaxing bath then usual. He threw out all the toys and just played with the bubbles while Didi got him clean. The bubbles didn't make his imagination run wild.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven Months

Dil and Ji Yeon sat in the living room of Ji Yeon's house watching Brave.

Dil would rather be playing but Ji Yeon had a cold and didn't feel like doing much.

"Do you remember the first time you got sick?" Dil asked looking away from the tv as Ji Yeon sneezed.

Ji Yeon nodded as she wiped her nose on her pajama sleeve.

"It was after Min Jun's birthday. I knowed it was his birthday because he kept telling everybody and then a some kids came over."

"So you guys had friends before you came here? What were they like?" Dil asked.

"I didn't, but I guess Min Jun did. He went somewhere else sometimes when my parents worked." Ji Yeon explained.

"So what happened at the party?" Dil asked.

"All the kids were playing with balloons. I didn't know what they were back then, but they looked fun. I reached for one only for it to get kicked where I couldn't reach it. I watched the big kids play from my bouncy seat. Suddenly a balloon landed in my lap. I didn't get to hold it for long though because one of Min Jun's friends grabbed it away from me. I didn't like this girl very much."

JI Yeon had to pause her story so the kids could eat lunch. Dil had a grilled cheese while Ji Yeon had some chicken noodle soup.

After lunch Ji Yeon was put in her swing to take a nap while Dil made himself comfortable on the couch.

Their nap was interrupted by Ji Yeon throwing up and needing a bath.

MI Sun decided to call Didi to come pick up Dil a little earlier then planned since Ji Yeon had developed a fever.

"While we're waiting on my mommy to get here do you mind teling me more of the story?" Dil asked as they sat on the couch watching Aladdin.

"I guess." Ji Yeon sighed pulling her blanket closer.

"The kids started making the balloons make loud noises and disappear. The loud noises scared me making me cry. My mommy came and picked me up and took me to our bedroom to take my nap. I was glad to be away from all the noise."

"I had a nice nap until I heard a lot of yelling. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. I started crying and soon my mommy came into the room and picked me up out of my crib. She looked like she was crying too. Soon weboth calmed down and the yelling stopped. That was the night that my family decided to come here."

"What was all the yelling about?" Dil asked.

"I'm not really sure. I only knowed a few words of what people was saying to me, but I think it had something to do with Min Jun. He told me later on that his real daddy tried to take him back." Ji Yeon explained.

"I'm glad you're here now." Dil told her as Didi arrived to pick him up.

A few days later Dil and Ji Yeon met up at the park.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Dil said approaching Ji Yeon, who sat in her stroller.

"Me too, but that was nothing like the firstest time I gotted sick." Ji Yeon told him.

"I thought you gotted sick before?" Dil asked confused.

Ji Yeon shook her head."I gotted a ear fection, but I didn't feel cold or cough or anything like I did this time. The firstest time I gotted sick I had to go to the hopsickle." Ji Yeon explained.

"Tell me." Dil urged her as he sat in the grass eating a cookie.

"It was after Min Jun's party. One morning I woked up and couldn't breath out of my nose and I felt cold all over. I had to take yucky medicine when I gotted a cough soon after drinking my bottle. I tried to sleep, but it was hard because my mommy wouldn't let me have my blankie."

"Yeah my mommy takes away my blankie if I get a fever." Dil commented.

"The worstest part was that I couldn't eat. I throwed up on all my clothes and took lots of baths, which I didn't mind because they helped me feel warm."

"Why did you go to the hopsickle?" Dil asked."You sound sick like you was this time."

"My mommy put this thing on my forehead, which she did a lot that whole time of me waking up. By the last time she did it was night time and we got in the car and drove to a building where I was put into a strange crib and had to stay there until I was better."

"That sounds bad." Dil said as JI Yeon finished her story.

"It was from what I remember. I think it was called the flu cuz I had to get something called a flu shot this time. My mommy said I had to so I wouldn't get the flu again." Ji Yeon explained.

"I got one of those too." Dil said pointing to the orange bandage on his left arm.

They sat at the park for awhile until it was time to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight Months

"You really don't like when your mommy leaves do you?" Dil asked as Ji Yeon sat on the floor crying as her mother walked out the door.

Ji Yeon shook her head no as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's ok. I don't really like when my mommy leaves either, but it gets easier the older you get." Dil promised.

"I remember when it first happened." Ji Yeon sniffled.

"You want to tell me about it?" Dil asked handing Ji Yeon her baby panda rattle."Who knows by the time your done telling me the story maybe your mommy will be back."

Ji Yeon smiled and was about to begin her story when she was picked up and put in her high chair. Dil followed and st down next to her. Dil began eating his macaroni and cheese while Ji Yeon had a food pouch filled with mashed bananas.

"Are you going to tell the story?" Dil asked as Jin walked out of the room to get some work done.

"Oh yeah." Ji Yeon said setting the food pouch food down on her high chair tray.

"I was home with my daddy, which didn't happen very much. I watched my mommy leave. I don't really know why but I just started crying and couldn't stop. My daddy picked me up and put me on my fishie water play mat, which stracted me so I stopped crying. I soon got bored of the fishies and looked around for something else to do. I couldn't crawl yet, so I was stucked. I looked over by where the lamp was and saw my daddy put something where the lamp string goes into the wall."

"I started to get hungry so I cried again. My daddy stopped what he was doing and put me in my bouncy seat. That's when I got my first taste of mushy nanas. I tried a lot of new food since then."

"What's your favorite food?" Dil asked as he finished his mac and cheese.

Ji Yeon thought for a minute then said."Watermellon."

"I don't like watermellon to much. I think I eated to much of it once when I was smaller." Dil told her.

Once both kids finished their lunch they were put down for a nap.

"Eomma." Ji Yeon saidd as Mi Sun got her out of her crib and took her to the living room with Dil following behind.

They were given a snack and watched Tangled while they waited for dinner to be cooked.

"What did you say when your mommy got you out of bed?" Dil asked.

"I said mama." Ji Yeon answered.

"Was that your first word that you ever said to the grown ups?" Dil asked.

"Yep, It happened when my mommy came back after leaving me with my daddy for the day."

"I had just finished my bath and my daddy was reading me a story on the couch. I looked up when I heard the door open and there was my mommy. I was happy she was back and I just made the word that we had been practicing on for a long time come out. It made my mommy smile."

A/N The next chapter might be the longest in this story. I've already started it and hope to get it posted sometime today after I get some sleep seeing as its 3 AM here.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine Months

JI Yeon was brought to the living room and placed on the couch next to Dil, who was sleeping over.

"You smell good." Dil commented.

"It's my soap. It smells like strawberries." Ji Yeon explained as her father came into the room and picked her up.

"It's story time now." JI Yeon said as Jin grabbed Ji Yeon's blanket from the pile of folded laundry and began making his way to Ji Yeon's room. Dil followed behind.

Dil got in his sleeping bag while Ji Yeon settled herself on her father's lap. They read a story and when it was finished Ji Yeon was palced in her crib and the light was turned out.

"You don't get a bottle at bedtime?" Dil asked grabbing his sippy cup of milk from his diaper bag and drinking some.

"Not since I gotted teeth." JI Yeon replied."I get a small bottle at dinner time and then my mommy makes my teeth clean."

"When did you get you first tooth?" Dil asked after swallowing his drink of milk.

"It all started right a fore we moved here." Ji Yeon began.

"One day I was playing with my toys when my mouth started to hurt a little."

"What did you do?" Dil asked."I used a teething ring or whatever else I could find to chew on."

"I didn't know it at the time, but I would soon get my first tooth. There would be a lot of big changes for me."

"I just ignored the pain for as long as I could until one day it gotted so bad that I just couldn't take it anymore. I started crying getting the attention of my mommy."

"She picked me up and taked me to the kitchen. I guess she knowed what was going on because the next thing I knew I had one of Min Jun's pop sickles in my mouth, which I had never been allowed to have before. The cold helped my mouth not hurt. After the pop sickle we went to the store and when we came back my mommy put something on the spot that was hurting. It felt strange at first but soon the pain went away."

"Soon my first tooth came in and I stopped getting bottles at night, or if I did I had to get my tooth cleaned."

"What happened after you got your first tooth?" Dil asked.

"I'll tell you when the sun is awake. I'm getting sleepy." Ji Yeon told him.

The next morning Dil and Ji Yeon were on there way to drop off Min Jun at pre school.

"Are you going to tell me more of the story now?" Dil asked as Ji Yeon looked out the window.

"Oh yeah." Ji Yeon replied turning away from the window."After i gotted my first tooth we went to the airplane house and had a long plane ride. I slept through most of it cuz my mommy kept me awake a long time before the flight."

"Not that I don't like having you here, but why did you move here in the firstest place?" Dil asked.

"I don't really know." Ji Yeon answered."When we first got here We went to my auntie's partment where we stayed for a long time."

"We got there when the sun was about to go to sleep, but it wasn't time for us to go to bed yet. My family had some yummy smelling food that I now know is pizza. I didn't get any though. I had a bottle since we didn't have any of my other food. I didn't mind though cuz I was getting tired."

"Later on I waked up to a dark room. I don't even know why I woked up cuz by this time I didn't wake up at night very much. I didn't know where I was and it scared me. I was about to start crying, but a creak came from somewhere stracting me from my feelings. I sat up and listened. It didn't take long before I saw a small light turn on. I kept on watching to see what was going on. I soon gotted my answer when I saw my auntie pour something into a bowl. That's when I noticed I was hungry after only having a bottle for dinner a long time ago. My auntie must've noticed that I was awake cuz she came over and picked me up. I tried to get what was in the bowl, but she wouldn't let me. I was about to get upset until she showed me some banana slices and handed one to me."

"Later that day we went to the park with my cousin and that's when I met you." Ji Yeon finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Ten Months

Ji Yeon sat in her stroller watching Min Jun play soccer. She was bored and wished Dil was there with her.

Eventually the game ended and Ji Yeon and her family went out to lunch. While they were eating Ji Yeon learned from her parents and Min Jun that what she had just been forced to sit through was only a practice and she would have to sit through it all over again later on that day when Min Jun played his final game of the season.

"Why do you have to play soccer so much? Ji Yeon asked on the way home.

"Cuz I like it and it's only one more game." Min Jun told her."Tommy and Dil will be there."

Hearing this made JI Yeon feel slightly better. At least she would have someone to talk to this time.

Later on in the evening everyone arrived back at the soccer field for the game. Once agin Ji Yeon was sitting in her stroller next to the bleachers watching the kids kick a ball around.

"What are you doing?" Dil asked startling Ji Yeon and making her jump.

"Being bored." Ji Yeon answered.

"Well you could tell me about something that happened after met, like a day that I wasn't around." Dil suggested.

"I guess." Ji Yeon sighed as she turned back to the field trying to think of something that would interest Dil. She then thought of soemthing.

"This happened not to long after we moved out of my auntie's partment. It was on a day that I stayed with my daddy instead of my cousin, who I had been starting to spend my days with. I had just started crawling at this time and really wanted to asplore my new house. Only I couldn't get free cuz my daddy was holding me. I was about to get upset when the tv came on and I seed some peoples playing with a ball."

"Were you watching soccer on tb?" Dil asked."I don't watch it. I'm only here cuz Phil asked Tommy to make a movie about his last game."

"Yeah it was, but I didn't know that at the time." Ji Yeon told him.

"Anyways Some of Min Jun's friends came over. I don't know where you and Tommy was. I was enjoying watching until I heard a loud noise from upstairs. This was when me and Min Jun still had upstairs rooms. It didn't sound good cuz I heard yelling too. I guess my daddy didn't hear it cuz he didn't do anything but stare at the tb. I had to do something as the yelling was getting worse. I sawed the clicker on the table and climbed off the couch since I was free by this time. Lucky for me the clicker was hanging off the edge of the table so I could reach it easily as I wasn't able to pull myself up just yet. I was working on it, but ayways I grabbed the clicker and pressed buttons until my daddy noticed. He picked me up and we went upstairs to find a big mess in Min Jun's room. My daddy wasn't to happy with him after that. Later on my mommy came home and we watched more of the game."

"I wish I coulda been there." Dil said once the story had finished."Whatever Min Jun was doing sounds fun."

"He said they was playing soccer with chocolate." Ji Yeon explained.

"Now I really wish I was there." Dil commented.

"I think the game is over." Ji Yeon said as she watched her brother and all the players line up."I keep having to go to these soccer games for awhile. I like watchign on tb better cuz it's not to hot."

"Ooh did you go on any neat aventures during these hot boring soccer games?" Dil asked excitedly.

"No." Ji Yeon answered.

Dil's face fell. He wanted more exciting stories.

"It's not my fault." Ji Yeon defended herself."I always get stucked in a stroller or get holded."

"I used to be like that too until I gotted to be a big baby." Dil told her."You get better at moving like a big baby and then you can have more aventures."

The game was over and everyone went out to a pizza place to celebrate Min Jun and Phil's win and last game.

"Being here reminds me of another story." Ji Yeon commented as they waited for the pizza to come."If you want to hear it. I don't have asiting stories like you and your brother do."

"You do have some." Dil pointed out."Member when we tried to make a big baby?"

"Yeah and I gotted hurt really bad. That's not asiting." Ji Yeon complained reaching for the lemon in her mother's drink.

"Oh yeah. That was kind of scary." Dil sighed then gasped as Ji Yeon grabbed the lemon spilling the tea everywhere.

"I like lemons." Ji Yeon said about to put the lemon in her mouth only for it to be taken away as the mess was cleaned up.

"Ew. Even I don't like lemons." Dil told her as the lemon wedge was handed back to her after making sure there were no seeds in it.

"I tried one the firstest time we came here." Ji Yeon said after sucking on the lemon for a minute.

"I don't member the first time I tried a lemon." Dil told her as their pizzas came. Dil was handed a slice with sausage and peppers on it.

"We came here with my auntie and cousins when my older cousins moved in with us." Ji Yeon started as she waited for her pizza slice with cheese on it to be cut up.

"We were all sitting here waiting for the food to come when Mun Hee handed me something cold. I was getting another tooth so I loved anything cold. I put it in my mouth and was surprised by the sour taste. I scrunched up my face making my family laugh. I put it back in my mouth slowly getting used to the sour taste. My mommy and auntie gave me their lemons too. The day after I tried my firstest lemon my daddy came home with dinner and something new was put on my high chair tray. I remembered the noodles from the pizza place cuz my auntie shared hers with me since I wasn't allowed to eat pizza yet. I picked up a noodle and it tasted like the lemon, but not as sour. It was so good that I eated more then I ever member eating afore in my whole life. Noodles with lemon creamy sauce is my favoritest food."

"I think I like pzza better." Dil commented as he finished his slice and Ji Yeon started on hers.

A/N Only two more chapters to go in this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Eleven Months

Dil and Ji Yeon had just finished music class at the library and were heading to the park since the weather wasn't to hot yet. There older siblings had recently gone back to pre school, so they were going to the park until it was time to pick them up.

"I like the turtle song." Dil commented happily as they played in the sand box while their mother's watched them nearby.

"Baby Shark is better." Ji Yeon insisted quietly putting some sand into a pile."The turtle song only says turtle a lot of times."

"Yeah, but Baby Shark is old." Dil pointed out.

"Is not." Ji Yeon shouted growing some sand.

"What's wrong?" Dil asked."You never acted like this when we don't agree before."

"My cousin is going back to school tomorrow which means I gots to go someplace new called dayscare." Ji Yeon explained looking down at the sand.

"I can't say I know how you feel cuz I never been to dayscare nieither, but I know somebody who has." Dil told her.

"Who?" Ji Yeon asked looking up at Dil.

"Chuckie and Kimi went once and from what I heard from Tommy they had a lot of fun." Dil told her."Chuckie was a little afraid like you are, but by the end of the day he had a great time and even got ice cream."

"I still don't want to go." JI Yeon said.

Dil felt bad for Ji Yeon. He wished he knew how to help her. He then remembered when he first spent the night with his grandpaernts. It was the longest he had been away from home. He then had an idea. He figured dayscare was basicley like a sleepover only in the daytime.

"What's the longest you stayed away from your parents?" Dil suddenly asked.

Ji Yeon thought for a minute."It was afore I turned one, and it wasn't to long ago. I had spent the day with my daddy and was waiting for my mommy to come home when my daddy got a call on the phone talking thing. That's when I finded out that my mommy wouldn't be coming home for bedtime and I had to stay over at my auntie's all night all alone for the firstest time ever."

"Why didn't your mommy come home?" Dil asked.

"I'm not sure, but my daddy said something about a overnight shift. Whatever that is." Ji Yeon answered.

"Anyways my daddy packed some of my thing into my Minnie Mouse bag and bringed me to my auntie's house. I stayed with Mun Hee til my auntie came home."

"While we waited for my auntie I got to play a game on my cousin's phone. I popped lots of balloons in the game. When I got bored of that game we listened to some music and that's when I heard the Baby Shark song for the firstest time. After the music my auntie came home and we had cereal for dinner with bananas in it."

"You get to eat cereal for dinner?" Dil asked in shock."We never get to have breakfast for dinner."

"My auntie can't cook. That's why we get cereal or pizza." Ji Yeon explained.

"Did you do anything else?" Dil asked.

"Well we watched a lot of tb and falled asleep on the couch. I waked up sometime later feeling thirsty so I got off the couch and reached up to the table where my diapie bag was. I pulled it down and finded my bottle. I sat on the floor drinking and watching tb. I knowed I sposed to be sleeping but I couldn't fall back asleep even after drinking all of my bottle. To make things worse Pj Masks came on. I don't like that show so I decided to asplore since I was crawling better then I had been afore. I crawled down the hallway and into what I think was the bathroom. I couldn't really see cuz it was dark and I can't reach to turn on the light. I opened some drawers, but couldn't see what was in them so I went back to my diapie bag and grabbed my glow worm for some light."

"Did you find anything good?" Dil asked.

"No. I only seed towels. I pulled all of them out to see if there was anything hidden underneath. There wasn't so I shutted the drawer and was going to look in the other one, but I ended up shutting my finger in the drawer. It hurted really bad, and I couldn't get it out. I guess my crying waked up my cousin and auntie cuz the next thing I knew there was light and my finger wasn't stucked no more. My auntie looked at my finger and then said we had to go to the hopsickle. We gotted there and my mommy tooked me to a room where I got something on my finger to help it be back to norman."

"Well aside from you getting hurted it sounds like you had fun." Dil commented as Ji Yeon finished her story.

"Yeah, but what if I get hurt at dayscare?" Ji Yeon asked.

"You'll already be at the hopsickle and they have peoples to make the owie go away." Dil reminded her.

"I guess you're right." Ji Yeon sighed.

"You can do this, and when you come back you can tell me all about the fun I know you'll have." Dil assured her.

It wasn't until the weekend when Dil and Ji Yeon met up again at the park.

"So how was dayscare?" Dil asked when he saw Ji Yeon.

"It's fun." Ji Yeon answered."We get to color pictures and play with all kinds of toys and play with bubbles."

"Wow." Dil said sitting down beside her.

"And I still get to see my mommy sometimes, but that usaully means I gotta get my treatment, but after that we go home." Ji Yeon explained.

"I told you it would be fine." Dil said.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve Months

JI Yeon and Dil sat in Ji Yeon's living room playing with blocks.

Both kids stopped playing when they heard barking coming from outside.

"How come Cleo is stuck outside?" Dil asked

"Something happened last night when she went outside and now she smells really bad. That's why she's outside." Ji Yeon explained.

"Maybe we can help her not smell bad." Dil suggested.

Ji Yeon shook her head no."My daddy left to go get some special shampoo to help her smell better."

As soon as Ji Yeon finished saying this Jin walked through the door with a bottle in his hand.

Dil looked disappointed as he watched Ji Yeon's parents walk outside. He turned to Ji Yeon and asked."Want to help your parents get Cleo all clean?"

Ji Yeon crawled to the back door with Dil following behind. She sat down and watched as her parents began giving Cleo a bath.

She turned to Dil and answered his earlier question."I think they got it sides I don't like wet dog smell."

"I thought you liked Cleo." Dil stated sitting against the window. He liked helping his daddy give Spifi a bath.

"I do, but I didn't to much at first." Ji Yeon told him.

"Didn't you pick her out?" Dil asked. Ji Yeon nodded."Why did you pick a dog if you didn't really like her?"

"It all started when Min Jun kept bugging our parents about getting one. I don't even know why he wanted one. I had only been around one a few times before getting Cleo. I mostly sawed dogs on tb and I didn't see what was so great about them."

"Tb dogs are different." Dil told her.

"I know now, but this was shortly after my firstest birthday." Ji Yeon said.

"One day Min Jun showed me that real tb dogs are different from the cartoon dogs I seed on tb. Soon after that my mommy cided to let him get a dog. I also learned that she was ascared of them so I was confused as to why she was letting Min Jun get what he wanted. He later aplained to me that she wanted to face her fears."

"The day after my mommy said we could get one my daddy tooked me and Min Jun and your brother to a place where lots of dogs were. I was glad I couldn't walk yet and that the dogs were in cages as some of them were really big and loud and jumpy."

"I watched as Min Jun walked up to a cage with a big dog in it. I had been around this kind of dog before. It was the same kind as Kai and Kya have and if my mommy wanted to face her fears I didn't think it was the right one. It was nice, but could be scary if you didn't get to be around dogs much as that's what I found out the firstest time my cousin babysitted me."

"When did you find Cleo?" Dil asked.

"We went into another room where there was only little dogs. Min Jun and your brother played with them, but I stayed with my daddy while a lady btought out a small brown puppy like on the show Min Jun showed me. I thought this one was perfect since it was little and it was on my mommy's favoritest show. Min Jun finally saw Cleo and we left and went to the pet store where we gotted a lot of stuff for Cleo."

"Not long after we gotted Cleo she got sick cuz Min Jun taked her to his school." Ji Yeon explained.

"Why did he do that?" Dil asked as he noticed Ji Yeon's parents were finishing up Cleo's bath.

"He wanted her to learn how to be a big dog cuz she did weird stuff like bark at food." Ji Yeon told him.

"That's funny." Dil giggled."Spifi doesn't do anything like that. He just eats food if it gets dropped on the floor."

"Cleo does too, now at least." Ji Yeon said.

"So did Cleo help your mommy get over her fear of dogs?' Dil asked.

"I think so cuz they spent a lot of time together cuz Cleo got sick." Ji Yeon answered.

"How did she get sick?" Dil asked.

Ji Yeon crawled over to the fridge and pointed to the paper with pictures of food on it.

"That has things on it that dogs can't have." Ji Yeon explained."I think she ate something on the list."

Dil backed away from the window as Ji Yeon's parents came in. Jin carried Cleo to the bathroom while Mi Sun got the kids some lunch.

"I think my parents gotted Cleo all clean. I didn't smell the stinky smell when my daddy carried her insdie." Ji Yeon said happily as she began to eat her lunch.

"Good. Now maybe we can play with her when your daddy comes back." Dil said.

As the kids finished their lunch Cleo came running into the room. Dil got down from his chair and chased Cleo into the living room. Ji Yeon soon joined him once she was let out of her high chair.

The End


End file.
